


Metal Burns

by Lillian_nator



Series: Let The Children of The Dome In. [1]
Category: Rust (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, SBI RUST SERVER BABY, WOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator
Summary: Respawning hurts. It hurts so fucking bad. Getting put back together piece by piece, it's terrifying.Tommy doesn't want to go. He doesn't want to do it. Please no -“Hey Toms, I need you to talk to me. Alright? What’s going on? What happened, darling?”Wilbur would help him.A Story About the SBI Rust Server.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Let The Children of The Dome In. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120217
Comments: 21
Kudos: 519





	Metal Burns

**Author's Note:**

> WHATS UP IM BACK
> 
> NOT FOR LONG
> 
> BUT HERE I AM 
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY

“WILBUR!” Tommy screams, banging on the metal doors that lead into the back room of the church, “HELP, I’ve been shot Wilbur -” A stuttering breath escapes him and his eyes close slightly, head leaning onto the cool metal door. He croaks, throat sore, “Help.”

“Tommy -” Wilbur breathes, putting his rifle down, hanging from his side, the elder rushes to the door, “Oh my god, what did they do to you, Toms?”

Wilbur quickly enters the passcode, hands trembling, missing the first number, fumbling to redo the code. The door’s cool metal does nothing to calm his heart, which beats out of his chest, hearing the small click from the metal door - Wilbur’s mind blanks. 

Tommy immediately falls into his grasp, panting heavily, forehead sheer with sweat and blood rushing from a small wound placed along his hip. He chokes on a breath, hand moving to catch the blood that explodes from his lungs. 

“Holy shit, Tommy -” Wilbur mumbles, taking in the scene of the kid who had become his family. “Who - Who did this to you.”

Tommy huffs, taking in a shuddering breath. His eyes close again, clearly struggling to keep them open. His hands grapple for Wilbur’s jacket, unknowingly smearing blood on the brunette's clothing. Wilbur’s breath hitches - he doesn’t want his little brother’s blood on his jacket forever, oh god.  _ Oh god. _

“Hey Toms, I need you to talk to me. Alright? What’s going on? What happened, darling?” Wilbur cups Tommy’s face, rubbing away the tears from his eyes, squeezed shut from the pain. 

Tommy let out another ragged breath, “I - I don’t know. I don’t know who did it.” His bright blue eyes blink blearily up at Wilbur’s face. “I - uh,  _ fuck.  _ It hurts - it hurts real bad. So fucking bad, Will.”

“I know, kid. I know. It’ll be better soon, I promise.” Wilbur brushes Tommy’s hair from where it slicks to his forehead. 

Tommy’s eyes dart furiously around the room, the panic catching up to him, his mouth smacks, dehydrated, “Please don’t make me respawn Wilbur. Oh god,  _ oh god.  _ Don’t make me respawn -”

“You’re gonna have to Tommy, I know it hurts, but -”

“No, no, no, no, no - Not again. Not again. Please, please Wilbur -” Tommy rushes, losing his breath immediately, choking out another cough of blood. 

“Tommy, darling, you gotta calm down. You’re killing yourself.” Wilbur’s eyes soften. 

Wilbur turns around to cradle Tommy in his arms, whispering to him softly, trying to quell his panic. The elder slides down the back of the cool metal door. He can hear commotion outside, but he can only register the 14 year old, beautiful, blond boy in front of him. His baby fucking brother. He moves Tommy to sit in his lap, head resting against his shoulder, and cards a hand through blonde hair, feeling stuttering breaths on his neck. 

There’s banging on the door. It’s other church members, probably, and deep inside himself Wilbur  _ knows _ that he owes it to his own members, his own patrons, to help them. To open that door, and tell them that it would be okay, everything would be alright - Wilbur knows that outside the door are a bunch of scared kids who could be hurt. That there was someone outside of the church who considered them an enemy. Who had decided it was okay to hurt Sofa, Pebble, Messiah -

Who had hurt his _baby_ _fucking_ _brother._

Wilbur knows he should open the door - but he has to console his Tommy through this first. 

“Hey, bud. You’re gonna be alright. Okay? How are you doing, bud?” Wilbur feels the cries wracking Tommy’s small, frail body. His poor, baby brother. He fucking  _ hates  _ who ever did this to Tommy. 

“I don’t want to go Will, I - it hurts.” Tommy sobs, gasping at the pain that ricochets through his torso. “Respawning - it’s the worst, Will.”

“I know, Toms. But you’ll be all better. I promise I’ll be there with you.” Wilbur tentatively kisses the top of Tommy’s head, burying his nose into the mess that is golden hair.

Tommy lets out another stuttering breathe. “I don’t - I don’t - I don’t want to - to go.”

Wilbur holds on a bit tighter, ignoring the way that Tommy flinches. “You’re doing great, darling boy. I love you so much. You’re doing so well.” Wilbur takes a deep breath, relishing the scent of pine trees and fresh cut stone - the scent of home, of Tommy.

“I - I - I-” He stutters, out of breath, his grip slowly fading on Wilbur’s jacket.

“It’s alright, Theseus. It’s alright.” Tommy’s eyes widen slightly at the use of his real name, but quickly lid out of exhaustion. “I’ve got you.”

Tommy’s chest rises and falls slowly, tapering until he takes his final breath. Wilbur chokes on his own air, gasping a sob. “No, no, no, no -” Another hitched sob escapes his lips, “T- tommy. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m -”

The banging on the door gets louder.  _ Can’t they let him mourn his baby brother in peace? _

“Oh, Tommy.” He whispers, brushing the hair off of Tommy’s sweat ridden forehead. “Darling.” Wilbur presses a soft kiss to Tommy’s bright blonde hair, one last time, breathing in the scent of pine and fresh cut stone. Of home. Of Tommy. 

He hears the voices get louder outside the door and stumbles. Grabbing Tommy’s weak body, and setting it to the corner, swearing to come back later and get his stuff, Wilbur shakily stands up. 

He uselessly wipes at his eyes, tears still coming down in rivers, pooling at the top of his cheekbones. Eyes red, hands shaky, and barely walking, he makes his way to the door. The brunette throws his weight onto the cool metal door, and all he could smell is the scent of Tommy, of his blood, of the gunpowder from the fucking bullet that -

Wilbur thinks he might throw up. 

But for now, he has to be strong for his people. For his patrons. For Tommy. 

So, he opens the door, and lets the children of The Dome in. 

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO, SBI Rust has given me severe brainrot. I will be making more. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks Qar who beta read it I guess and shit. ANYWAYS, I hope you all liked it, I'm trying something new!
> 
> If you liked it, or hated it, leave a comment down below, they are always appreciated. 
> 
> This was inspired by the moment james was shooting them down in the church btw. 
> 
> ANYWAYS, SEE YOU NEXT TIME 
> 
> BYEEEEE - Lillian_nator


End file.
